


Package Deal

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Friday, Fire, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Dating the Lavaridge leader has some unexpected perks.





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Pokemon' nor am I profiting from this.

Torchic watches, fascinated as Flannery guides her Pokémon into the fireplace. Leaping down from their spot on May’s shoulder means giving up what little warmth has finally been achieved, and she watches with the same fascination. 

Slugma goes into the fireplace without hesitation, closing their eyes and appearing just as comfortable had Flannery dropped them into a volcano. 

“I should've brought our firewood in earlier,” she mumbles. “I ignored the weather and chores for training, which leaves us with what? I can just hear the lecture that my grandpa has in store for us.” 

May raises her hand to her shoulder, keeping Torchic upright as she joins her partner on the floor. 

“How can we become better trainers without knowing how to battle in any and every weather condition?” May presses her nose against her chilled cheek. “I had fun training. Besides, this just reinforces my belief in our relationship.”

“What is that?” 

“Dating the Lavaridge leader has unexpected perks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single reader, bookmark, comment, and kudos. 
> 
> Thank you so much for being a reader.


End file.
